


You Really Shouldn't Sleep With Your Idol's Son

by EmiWrites



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Waiters & Waitresses, slowburn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiWrites/pseuds/EmiWrites
Summary: Rey is working at a popular Diner run by Maz Kanata when one morning she hears she's gonna get to meet one of her idols Han Solo! What Rey doesn't know is how hot his son is going to be. And also how flirtatious he's gonna be.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	You Really Shouldn't Sleep With Your Idol's Son

Rey woke from her slumber dreadfully. She dragged her non-compliant body from her sheets, splashing cold water in her face as a wake up call. She put on the white dress and clicked on her pin that held her name carefully above her breast, and tied her hair up in a small red bow. She stumbled into her car and slammed the driver side of the rusty old station wagon. On her way to work she noticed spring was upon the old run down town, dandelions had started to sprout from the greening grass like the sun on a cloudy day. That was the first thing that had put a smile on her face that day. God did Rey love spring. As she passed the all to familiar clearing she saw the old diner ‘Maz’s Palace’ and pulled into her parking spot, and she stepped through the glass door as the bell wrung above her head. 

“Hey Maz!” She shouted as she approached the kitchen.

“Niima! Go get your apron on. We’ve got a very special coming today!” That usually meant some sort of celebrity was coming.

“Oh really? Who?” Rey had got to meet a few of her favorite celebrities in this place. Even though it was in a run down town, the diner remained popular, some would even say world famous.

“Oh just some old friends! Han Solo and his son Ben.” Oh shit! Han Solo? Hell yeah! Rey loved the Galaxy Battles series, they were some of her favorite movies. She had no idea who Ben was though but whatever, she was gonna get to meet Han Solo! 

“Awesome! I’ll be right out!” Rey made her way into the back room of the diner and tied her red apron around her waist and fixed her hair in the mirror. She through on her favorite blush and tinted lip gloss. Who knows, maybe looks run in the family. Young Han was gorgeous his hair and skin glowed perfectly even on the grainy low quality 80’s film. And I heard he married his co-star Leia Organa and god was she a goddess on screen. Shit… maybe this ‘Ben Solo’ would be very attractive. Rey popped in a simple, yet pretty pair of earrings, and put on some mascara for good measure. Rey realized how ridiculous this was. I mean in Rey’s eyes she was quite skinny, and not very womanly. Rey was lonely most of the time. Her only friends being Finn and Rose, and never having a boyfriend except for that one fling in 8th grade. She moved to the U.S. from London when she was 18. 18 years in the foster system was too many for her standard. She never really felt at home until she moved to this rundown shit-hole of a town. But god did she love this shit-hole, but despite feeling at home she still felt alone and was constantly looking to fill the last hole in her heart. 

Rey walked out into the empty restaurant and waited for the old analogue clock to strike 8:00am. The morning rush came quick and people practically groaned as they sipped their fresh coffee. Rey found it almost comical how happy people were when they sipped their first sip of coffee in the morning. As soon as the morning rush first began to slow a limo pulled up out front and Rey knew exactly what time it was. She waited behind the front stand, preparing her words in her mind. ‘Hi welcome to Maz’s Palace follow me this way to your seat!’ You know the usual. Her eyes snapped to the opening car door out side and saw grey hair peak from the car door. Holy shit that’s Han-Fucking-Solo! And then behind him came a beautiful head of raven hair that the sun hit just right. He barely made it out of the limo because of his large size. Holy Shit he was huge! He was probably around 6’3, and he was built like a fucking stone wall. She suddenly wished she had showered that morning and worked a little harder on her appearance… shit. She quickly pulled two front strands from her hair to make her seem a little more relaxed but hopefully pretty. His face was very similar to his fathers but even a little more aristocratic, and god his plush lips made Rey wanna die. The bell above the door wrung and Rey quickly realized that she forgot what she was suppose to say. Why was her mouth so dry? Holy fuck…  
Luckily Maz was there to take the pressure off her shoulders a little bit.

“Well if it isn’t Han and young Solo!” She yelled as she rounded the corner out of the kitchen.   
‘Oh thank christ!’ Rey thought. Maz somehow wrapped her small arm span around the front of both of them. Ben looked a little uncomfortable but Han had this pure look of happiness wrap his features. This really was an old friend huh?

“Well if it isn’t the queen Maz herself.” Han grabbed her little wrinkled hand and kissed the back of it.

“Always the flirt Solo! Kiss-ass more like it! If you were looking for a free meal that’s too bad I don’t run a charity!” She playfully countered and Rey couldn’t help but smile and chuckle at the friendly banter between the two. When Rey directed her attention back to Ben she made immediate eye contact with him. Shit had he been staring at her? A small smile pulled at the corners of his lips and he winked. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit! Rey’s face went red super fast and she felt light headed all of a sudden. Well so much for needing blush. 

“Damn. A guy can try.” Han chuckled and Maz lightly slapped him in his arm. 

“Rey will help you to your seats I’ll see you both after your meal!” And with that they were approaching her. Shit. She stood up straight and plastered on a fake smile hoping to hide her genuine panic.

“H-hi welcome to M-maz’s Palace f-follow me this way to your seat!” Well she almost didn’t fuck up. She finally made it to a free booth that was pretty much all by itself, and had an amazing view, it was usually where they sat any ‘special guests’. She placed the menus down.

“Alright well I’m gonna use the restroom I’ll be back after son. Oh um can I get an iced lemon water please young lady?” Han turned to Rey and asked quickly. 

“Of course!” Rey quickly scribbled the order into her small pad. And with that she was standing alone in a room with Ben Solo. Fuck. She felt him come up behind her and whisper harshly into her ear.

“Try not to put on a fake smile all the time. Your genuine one suits you more.” Rey’s skin rose in tiny little bumps all over and she immediately felt faint. God his smell was intoxicating, and his voice… Holy fuck, his voice! It was silky yet deep and made her fall apart. Shit, she was absolutely, positively screwed. As he walked around to take his seat he made eye contact with her and then quickly looked her up and down and devilishly grinned. Her jaw went slack and her eyes went wide. He sat down, opened his menu and quickly scanned it with his eyes.

“Could I get a large coke please?” 

“Um y-yeah s-sure.” She scribbled his order into her little note pad and shoved it into the front pocket of her apron. She turned on her heal and speed walked out of the small room and toward the order window in the kitchen and placed the order. Soon enough she was carrying a trey with lemon water, and a coke back to the table, she was still in as much shock as before, but a little more prepared this time. She placed the coke in front of Ben and the lemon water in front of Han.

“Alright what can I get you both?” She asked surprisingly calmly, seeing as inside she was screaming. Han started, thank god.

“Can I get Maz’s Beautiful Blueberry Pancakes?” Han looked up at Rey with a content look as she scribbled his order.

“I’ll get the extra-large hotdog with extra ketchup and mustard, make sure it goes down easy.” Ben looked up at Rey with a ridiculously flirty glint in his eyes, and ridiculously devilish smirk playing across his mouth. That wasn’t even a good line and it still had her tripping over feet. 

“O-of course. Will that be all?” Rey felt like just dying right there. This was not fair! He knew what he was doing. Wait a minute… maybe she could get him back for this. Yeah. Two can play at this game Ben-fucking hot-Solo! Rey’s face all of a sudden was painted with determination. 

“No I think that’ll be all sweetheart.” Han’s face scrunched up mildly in confusion as he looked between the two of them. He then nodded and picked up his menu and pretended to read it. He probably decided to stay out of whatever the hell was going on.

“Of course.” Rey then turned around in front of him and ‘accidentally’ dropped her pen.  
“Whoops.” Rey looked over her shoulder with a devilish smirk covering her expression. She then bent forward and made sure her ass was right in Ben’s face as she picked the pen of the floor and quickly placed it in her pocket. If Rey was being honest she had no idea what she was doing. She had never flirted before, but she’d seen a few pornos… That counted for something right? When Rey turned around Ben looked dazed. His face was all shades of red and his eyes were wide. He shook his head, looked Rey in the eyes, squinted, and with out speaking said ‘this is war’. 

“Sorry, was I in your face Ben?” She smirked staring down at him with a playful glint in her eyes.

“No. Nothings wrong at all sweetheart. Your ass in my face was quite nice actually.” Han gagged on his lemon water, and his eyes went wide as he looked up at his son. He was evil! Rey’s head was spinning. This wasn’t even flirting anymore! He was just straight up putting it all on the table. And in front of his fucking father. Bloody hell! They’ve ‘known’ each other all of 30 minutes max. This is insane! 

“I should probably go put your orders up.” Rey turned on her heal and speed walked away for a second time. As crazy as this was Rey was kind of into it. Fuck stranger danger if this guys got a condom she’s in. She’s tired of being a virgin, she wants some damn experience already. And this guy’s hot! The fact that he’s even flirting with her is crazy to her. Rey never thought a guy would want her, but now that mind set was sort of changing, even if just a little. Rey drops off their orders and heads to the backroom to fix her makeup. Rey doesn’t have much in the chest department but there’s nothing a little push-up bra can’t fix. She un-buttoned the top buttons of her uniform letting a little cleavage peak out from underneath. She gave her flat hair some volume with hairspray, spritzed on some of her favorite perfume. She strutted out into the order station and waited for their food. 

“Oh hey Peanut!” Finn gave Rey a huge hug that almost startled her. Seeing as the Solo’s were ‘special guests’ Rey only had to wait on them until they were gone Finn and Rose would take care of other customers for now. Rey quickly realized she had been so in her head that she hadn’t even seen her friends yet.

“Hey Finn!” She returned the hug hoping to make up for being kind of ‘busy’ this morning.

“I heard Maz has you waiting on Han Solo, that’s insane! Isn’t he one of the lead actors for those Galaxy Battles movies?”

“Yeah! I love those damn movies.” Rey realized this whole time she had almost forgot one of her idols was sitting in front of her. Damn this Ben was really getting to her.

“I know you do! I was so excited for you!” 

“Get back to work Finn!” Maz shouted from the kitchen.

“Sorry Maz! Gotta go peanut!” With one last hug, Finn walked over to the pickup counter. Shit. Rey followed his path and picked up Ben and Han’s meals and carried them gracefully to the secluded seating area with a strut in her step. Here goes nothing. She places down Han’s dish and when she was putting down Ben’s plate she pretended to fumble with it and placed it down making sure her cleavage was in his line of vision. When she looked up she realized her plan had worked, he was staring right at them. That 2 points for Rey! Then, he took a deep breath in through his now and fluttered his eyes close, and released a shaky breath out. Was he smelling her perfume? She narrowed her eyes and quickly stood up. Han was once again nose deep in his menu trying to ignore the whole thing going on. Rey felt a large hand gripping her wrist. She looked down and swallowed hard. 

“You might wanna be more careful Rey. Wouldn’t want you to drop my dish.” Ben then pulled her down so his mouth was right by her ear.  
“You might wanna button up that dress sweetheart. Unless that was just for me?” Hearing him whisper in that deep whisper made a shiver shoot up her spine almost like electricity. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Rey looked at him with a challenging gaze. He just looked at her in astonishment.

“I have to use the bathroom dad.” Ben released the grip on Rey and carefully pushed passed her on his way to the bathroom. Rey knew he didn’t really need the bathroom and that this was an invitation for something else. 

“Alright.” Han looked like he was about done with this shit but Rey didn’t really pay to much attention to Han. Until he said this.  
“I’m gonna need a take home container. Something tells me Ben’s not gonna be finishing this here.” Han looked at Rey expectantly ans she flushed. She nodded and ran for a take home container.  
“Thank you Rey. Go have your fun.” Han smirked at Rey, and Rey couldn’t help but look terrified. Jesus Christ she was about to lose her virginity to one of her biggest idol’s, hot son. Fuck. Rey turned on her heal and headed for the rest room. When she got to the door she knocked carefully. The door swung open, a hand grabbed onto her arm and dragged her in, and the door slam shut behind her and she heard the snapping of a lock. 

“I thought you weren’t gonna show sweetheart.” He grinned down at her with hunger in his eyes.

Rey looked up at the hulking man before her and swallowed fast. Shit he’s huge. And then his lips were on her neck and she forgot all else. Her body became like jelly and she almost died right there, but decided dying a virgin wouldn’t be a fun idea. Shit Rey’s a virgin.

“B-ben?” Rey managed to get out.

“What is it sweetheart?” Ben looked her in the eyes.  
“I-I’m a vir-virgin.” Shit. What if he doesn’t want her now? What if-

“Oh shit really? Rey why are you telling me this now?” With that Rey started getting nervous.

“When was I suppose to tell you?” She looked and sounded genuinely socked and confused.

“God. You’re right Rey I’m sorry.” He put his face in his hands and groaned from distress.

“Y-you don’t want me now do you?” She looked down at the floor, and sadness laced her voice.

“N-NO! Of course I still want you Rey. You’re fucking beautiful but your first time should be special. Not a quick bone in the bathroom of some diner. Shit.” Now she realized he was thinking, not distressed. Well maybe he was a little distressed but not for the original reason she thought.   
“What if we finished this later?”

“What?” Rey looked up at him in genuine confusion. What did he mean ‘finish this later’?

“What if I take you back to my place after your shift and I make your first time right?”

“As much as I really wanna fuck you right now, that’s actually kind of sweet.” Rey felt a weird warmth in her chest when she looked in his eyes. She had never seen a man with eyes that perfect before. They were like coffee infused with caramel, bitter and sweet. 

“God Rey. The things you’ve done to me in one hour should be illegal. But as I said this should mean something to you.” He moved into kiss her. His lips brushed her with a fire filled fervor. He pressed his fingers to her lips.  
“Promise me I’ll get you later sweetheart. Please.” He was begging for her. God she never thought she would ever have a guy at her finger tips like this.

“Of course! What would make you think i’d want anything else Ben?” He plants a kiss on her forehead. 

“Here, hand me your phone.” She pulled her phone out of her phone and unlocked it. He clicked a few buttons and handed it back to her.  
“Text me when your shifts over and I’ll send you my address.” He buttons up the top of her dress.  
“Wouldn’t want any men to get the wrong idea.” He winked at her, and kissed her cheek.  
“See you later sweetheart.” He winks at her again, and with that he’s out the door and gone. Rey just stands in shock for a couple minutes, checks herself in the mirror, and with that she’s back to work.

The rest of the day goes by like a camera flash. The whole day she’s thinking of what’s to come. Next thing she knows, she’s home getting ready. The only thing she really changed was the underwear, the bra she was wearing and her dress. She decided to go for a little pink pair of panties with a small bow at the front, with lace on the sides. She picks a pink lacy push-up bra to match with a similar bow at the front. The dress she picks is a short black member, let’s just say it leaves little to the imagination in both departments. She picks up her phone and sends Ben a message, preying he gave her a genuine number.

‘Ben?’

‘Rey?’

‘Yes. Thank god.’

‘6 Main Road’

‘Be there in 10.’ 

Rey jumped in her car and started driving. Her heart was racing rapidly in her chest. She pulled into the driveway and made her way up the walkway. Now she was genuinely shaking. What if she wasn’t enough for him? What if she isn’t his type, under her clothes. Fuck. Her knuckles hovered over the door for a good 30 seconds, and then finally knocked 3 times. Soon the door opened and similarly to earlier he lifted her up and pulled her inside quickly closing the door behind her, and locking it. Before she could think he was carrying her bridal style up his stairs. She was looking up into his intoxicating eyes and felt completely lost to how she had spent now 21 years without this man in her life. Holy shit. He carefully places her on his bed, and goes to close his door. 

“Jesus Rey. Were you trying to drive me crazy with this damn dress?” His voice shook with hunger, and it sent a shive up Rey’s spine.

“Maybe.” Rey felt shy but bold at the same time and wanted him to take her so bad, wanted him to make her his. 

“I’m gonna take this off of you now.” It wasn’t a question it was a hard statement. He gripped the strings on her shoulders and pulled them down. And with those came the whole dress, leaving her in only her bra and carefully selected panties. He grunted.

“God Rey. How can you be this beautiful?” He started kissing the pulse point on her neck, which caused her to yelp a little in surprise and satisfaction. He gripped behind her back and unclasped her bra with ease, and through it on the floor. He pulled his lips from her neck with a pop and stared down at her breasts. She began to wriggle uncomfortably. Once again she didn’t have much for a chest. But when his hands landed on her breasts she didn’t need to ask anymore questions. He groaned deeply, and moved his lips to hers. He pressed deep into her with a violent need that almost scared her… almost. He moved his lips down her chest settling on one of her breasts. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and his tongue circled the sensitive bud gently. He pulled off with a light popping noise and kept working his way down. His large hands reached for the side of her panties and worked the pink fabric down and off her legs. 

“Oh my God Rey. I have no words. You have the most beautiful… well everything I have ever seen. He crouched at the end of the bed and carefully pulled her forward. And placed gentle kisses all the way up her leg until he reached the top of her inner thigh. Rey moaned and gasped as his each of his breaths blew against her most private areas. All of a sudden his mouth violently clasped onto her clit, and he began to lick and suck violently. She couldn’t help but moan crazily. The room was soon filled with yelping, moaning, gasps, and an obscenely vulgar noise of him feasting on her. 

“F-fuck! B-ben!” And with that, Rey screamed in ecstasy. Her vision blurred for a moment and she came slowly, with little after bursts causing her to quiver. Ben licked her completely clean moaning as he tasted her essence on his tongue. He brushed his nose against her quivering bud on his was back up and she shook with a violent fervor. 

“God Rey! You’re so responsive to me.” Ben groaned as he moved his body up her and placed his lips on hers more calmly this time. Rey could taste herself on his lip and that was like a wake up call for Rey. That couldn’t be it. She was going to lose her goddamn virginity tonight.

“Get a goddamn condom Ben.” He looked down at her and smirked devilishly. He rolled off of her and reached into his side drawer, and pulled out a condom. And handed it to her. He started undressing himself, shirt first. All she could do was stare. Jesus Christ. He was even more impressive under his clothes. He was absolutely ripped. She placed a hand on his abs and he hissed with pleasure. She grazed her hands over his chest and he groaned. Next came his pants leaving him in only his boxers. She reached down to feel his length and realized he was larger than she had originally imagined. He pulled his boxers all the way down leaving him completely bare. And God was he a sight to behold. She tore the condom wrapper open and reached down to grab his girth. 

“Help me Ben. Please.” He grabbed her hands and guided them down his length sheathing him with the condom. He groaned as he felt her hands on him. She pulled her mouth to his ear and she nibbled playfully.

“I need you inside me Ben.” She whispered sensually. He didn’t need to be told twice. He pushed her knees apart and sat between them. He took one of his fingers and pushed it inside if her and slowly moved it around. She moaned loudly, almost screaming. Ben pressed a second finger into her, and she shook around him. He pushed around a little more opening her up wider. All of a sudden he pulled out her leaving Rey breathless. He lined his tip up with her entrance and slowly pushed in. Rey felt and over whelming pressure building in her core. She started to wince in pain.

“Are you okay sweetheart?” Ben asked looking down at her with concern. 

“Yeah I’m fine. Don’t stop. Whatever you do. Don’t stop.” She gave him a reassuring look and kissed him gently with her hand resting delicately on his toned cheek. Her hand dropped as he pushed farther inter her core. He felt a barrier at his tip and he stopped suddenly.

“Are you ready Rey? This is gonna hurt.”

“What did I say Ben. Don’t stop.” He looked at her, placed his lips on hers ans quickly pushed into her breaking her barrier. And just like that Rey screamed. It hurt more than she expected, but she knew she’d be okay. He slowly pulled out of her until just his tip was left inside of her and then he pushed all the way back into her. He groaned, and she yelped again. She was preying the pain would fade soon. And it did. With each thrust from him it became more bearable and she started to climb up to her climax again.

“Ben… gah… please...” Rey could barely think, never mind speak. But Ben somehow knew what she was asking for and he lazily pressed his thumb into her clit and began to rub it in circles. Rey screamed in heightened pleasure. Ben groaned with each thrust.

“God your tight Rey. Ah… Christ.” He was getting close, but so was she. Now he was spinning his thumb quickly around her bud and she fell apart for the second time tonight. 

“Fuck! Ben!” She came screaming his name, and with that the whole world disappeared. The only thing she could see was a very blurry Ben. He soon came to, her name a whisper on his lips as he collapsed next to her. When he unsheathed himself from her, Rey grunted at the loss of being full. God did she hope this would happen again to her. Until she died. She wanted this man for eternity but didn’t want to scare him off so she kept her mouth shut.

“I want you Rey.” He spoke with heavy breaths between his words. “Not just now. I wanna wake up with you tomorrow next to me. And I wanna get to know you for forever, or at least give this a fucking chance. Please.” He pleaded for her to give him his wish. For her to go out with him, to give him a chance. How was she suppose to say no?

“You took the words right out of my mouth Ben Solo.” She planted a soft kiss on his nose, and they both passed out soon after too tired to think. At 6am Rey woke to her work alarm and called Maz. She called out sick and said she think she might be coming down with a bad head cold. She nuzzled into Ben’s chest. In that moment Rey felt that final hole in her heart be filled, and she lay with the light of the early sunrise shining on her glowing skin, she felt like she could finally breathe easily.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my fan fic! If you liked it please let me know! This is my first Reylo fic ever, and my first post on archive.


End file.
